Warp Speed Wubbzy!
Characters Present *Wubbzy *Widget *Walden *Huggy *Buggy *Earl *Old Lady Zamboni *Green Goggle-Headed Glowfly *Aliens, Small Purple Alien Summary A glowfly makes Walden think that aliens are going to visit Wuzzleburg. Wubbzy and Widget pretend to be aliens to keep him from feeling silly about the truth. Recap Wubbzy, Widget, and Walden are looking at constellations. Wubbzy looks into the telescope and sees a bright green blinking dot, which Wubbzy thinks is a star, then Walden takes a look and thinks it's a spaceship and says that it will land the next evening. Widget looks into the telescope and doesn't see anything, but Wubbzy goes to the other side and see that the dot turns out to be a glowfly, so they go to tell Walden. Walden is outside the movie theater telling Huggy, Buggy and Earl about the "spaceship" and they tell Walden they'll be there. Wubbzy and Widget arrive but they decide not to tell Walden about the glowfly, but they decide to be spacemen. At Widget's workshop Widget is building the Star Cruiser 3000, she flips the switch and makes it turn on. Wubbzy asks if it will fly and Widget says yes and what they'll do the next night. Wubbzy says they don't look like spacemen and again, Widget says yes. At Wubbzy's House Wubbzy and Widget are going through stuff in Wubbzy's kitchen, they find stuff like pots,. spoons, and tinfoil. Then it's nighttime when they finish their spacemen costumes, Wubbzy says if Walden asks questions, Widget tells him to just say beep, and they are going to Widget's workshop saying beep. Outside Widget's workshop they are in the Star Cruiser 3000 and about to fly, they take off but they're flying in a really wobbly movement and they crash into a billboard. Widget's helmet lowers down so Wubbzy tells how high or low to go. they mess up Old Lazy Zamboni's hair, and they go higher and higher. Walden, Huggy, Buggy, and Earl are waiting for the spaceship, when Wubbzy and Widget arrive in the spaceship. They land and step outside, but everyone except Walden is scared. Walden approaches the "spacemen" and welcomes them. He asks them questions and Wubbzy and Widget beep, but their cover is blown and Walden is mad. They tell him about the glowfly and Walden says "Things are not always what they seems." So they fly home in the Star Cruiser 3000, and when they get back Wubbzy shows Walden the glowfly. It turns out to be a rare Green Goggle Headed-Glowfly, so Walden decides to tell everyone and Wubbzy and Widget follow. But then a REAL spaceship comes and a real spaceman comes down and looks through Walden's telescope and get excited about another glowfly and says "beep" 25 times. Transcript See: ''Warp Speed Wubbzy!/Transcript'' Quotes Coming soon! Post-Show Skit The short, "I Can See Clearly Now", is played. Name in other languages * German: Weltraum-Wubbzy * Spanish (Spain): Wubbzy extraterrestre * Portuguese (Portugal): Wubbzy e o extraterrestre ! Goofs/Errors *On Noggin, DirecTV and other cable systems, the title reads "Take Us to Your Leader". *Buggy, Huggy, and Earl disappear when Walden gets closer to the UFO. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:2006 Category:Wubbzy